toddandthebookofpureevilfandomcom-20200215-history
The Book of Pure Evil
The Book of Pure Evil is a magical spell book that can grant wishes. Legend has it, the Book was stitched together with the foreskin of Judas. While it does in fact grant wishes, these wishes usually have disastrous side effects, and result in people dying or being mutilated. The book seeks out individuals who are sad, depressed, angry and frustrated enough to use it; even individuals who know that anyone who uses it will surely suffer. Most often people who use the book end up dying. When someone finds the book and they have a wish for it, the pentagram on the cover lights up. After the Book's work is done, or when someone tries to grab it, it usually flies away. Sometimes the Book changes form, presumably to accomodate for the wish. For example, in Todd's case the Book changed into an electric guitar. It has also turned into a killer birthday cake, shoe strings to help a cripple walk and run again, and a baby blanket for Brax. The book is tied to The Prophecy, in which it is said that The Book of Pure Evil can only be controlled by The Pure Evil One, otherwise the book would control its user. It is revealed during the course of the series that Todd Smith is the Pure Evil One. The book is in fact a tool to help The Pure Evil One in ending the world. Hannah's parents did research on the Book and concluded it is alive. Then they proceeded to fuse samples from the book with a host's cells. The host in question was their daughter, Hannah - which may explain her infatuation with Todd. They had created multiple subjects in the hidden chamber below the Retirement Home, presumably Hannah-clones. Links to Todd *Todd was the first one to find and use the Book in a long time, and unlike others he set up a ritual when using it. *Whereas for most people the Book just opens on a specific page, Todd actually peruses the Book like he has multiple options. *When he sleeps, Todd sees what the Humonculus sees and the Humonculus looks like Todd. Though his effect could also stem from the fact that Hannah was infatuated with Todd when she created the Humonculus. *The Big Bad Baby (Brax / Agomemnon) called Todd 'Dada' and Todd was able to calm him down. *Len Bergman wasn't able to entrance Todd and make him do his bidding. *In Cockfight, when a bully penis becomes a evil long snake-like cock. The Penis speaks to Todd telling him about his connection to the book and his destiny as the pure evil one. Uses Todd Smith (episode 1x01): He wanted to be a Metal God to impress Jenny at the Batthe of the Bands. Unlike other users, he set up an actual ritual for using the Book. Todd turned out to be able to play guitar so well he could make people bleed out of their orifices. The influence ended when Curtis set the book on fire. Hannah B. Williams (episode 1x02): She made a Humonculus for a science project. The Humonculus turned out to be a violent creature that acted on Hannah's inner fears and wishes although the homonculus also seems to follow Todds desires as it tries to get close to Jenny while she sleeps. Todd seems to be able to sense what the Homonculus is doing and starts dreaming abut Jenny. The Homonculus is killed by Curtis when he crushes it with his false arm. Marcy Moreau (episode 1x03): She wished the two members of the goth band 'The Bram Stoker Explosion' were her parents. In reality, she brought the zombies back alive, which resulted in them eating her parents. Afterwards they wanted more, so she started bringing boys home to feed them to the zombies. Marcy died when the zombies ate her. The zombies died when they were beheaded by the gang. Simon (episode 1x04): After being victimised for being gay, Simon used the book to make everybody gay so they'd know what that felt like. As a side effect, it turns him straight, so the guys begin to victimise him for being straight, and the girls are angry at him for turning their boyfriends gay. Simon was killed and ripped apart by an angry mob, apparently ending the effect that made everyone gay. Emily (episode 1x05): Emily was really overweight, so she uses the book to make herself skinny so that she will no longer be teased about her weight. The excess fat turned into monster fat, infecting the skinny girls (including Jenny) and making them obese Emily died trying to destroy the monster by melting it, but that just made the monster fat boiling hot. Ultimately Hannah created an anti-fat pill, which Todd shoved in monster Fat's ass, killing it. Clarence Lao (episode 1x06) Because he failed an aptitude test (which didn't seam possible), he used the book to become smarter than everyone else in school. However, the book created some sort of smoke that turned everyone really stupid, rendering Clarence the smartest one in school. Hannah could stay free of the smoke because the wore a pressure suit, and used the ventilation system to suck out all the smoke from the school. Clarence died because he got sucked into the ventilation system, and got chopped into bits and spewn out the chimney. Britney (episode 1x07): She created a clone-girlfriend in the image of herself. Britney gets killed by the clone when she rejects the clone. Britney's clone (episode 1x07): After killing Britney, her clone used the Book to create more Britney-clones to fight Delilah. Delilah (episode 1x07): Created a bunch of clones of herself to fight Britney's clones. Bailey (episode 1x08): Bailey, a Crowley High student who is dissatisfied with the size of his penis, finds and uses the Book of Pure Evil to increase its size. However, the penis the book grants him is self-aware and in complete control of itself; it also possesses the ability to turn anyone who looks at it to stone, perhaps due to Curtis's apparent use of the book prior to the beginning of the episode to become "stoned forever." It also has the ability to speak, as it communicates with Todd when confronted to explain to him the potential mastery he is capable of having over the book. This is the first instance in the series that Todd's fate of becoming the Pure Evil One is explicity stated. After speaking to Bailey's demon penis, Todd engages it in battle, wielding a large paper cutter Hannah gave him, as well as a set of heat seeking goggles he wears for part of the exchange with the penis. For reasons unclear, Todd removes his goggles midway through his confrontation with Bailey's penis, which causes him to turn to stone while fighting it. However, he is turned to stone just as he's administering the final blow to the demon penis and falls with the paper cutter raised over his head, slicing through it and breaking the Book of Pure Evil's stone spell. This causes the book to release itself from Bailey's possession and fly away from Todd. It is unclear whether Bailey regains his normal penis after his demon penis is severed or is rendered penisless. Sharon (episode 1x09): Because she couldn't get pregnant despite trying hard, she used the book to get pregnant. As a side-effect, the pregnancy was accellerated, and she gave birth within a day, after which the baby just kept on growing until it was huge. Sharon got killed because the baby fell on her. Daryl Chandrakala (episode 1x10): Because he sucked at basket ball, he used the book to be more like Chet Sukowski, the best basket ball player in Crowley High's history. It turned out he became a bit too much like Chet, and history threatened to repeat itself, almost killing Jenny in the process. Daryl died because he, like Chet, died in a Chicky Race. Charlotte (episode 1x11): She uses the book to become a better singer so she can participate in the school's musical. The spell backfires when a lamp falls on her head when singing and she loses her tongue, turning her into the Phantom of Crowley High. She is eventually killed by Curtis as he defends Todd. Len Bergman (episode 1x12): He used the book to gain the gift of foresight. Also, somehow he also gains the ability to entrance people and make them do his bidding. When he sees Todd is the Pure Evil One he lures him to him and tries to kill him. When that fails he tries to entrance him, but it doesn't work. When Todd deflects an attack and throws it back at Len, Len's head explodes. Curtis Weaver (episode 1x13): He used the book to get a new arm, but the new arm is demonic and gives Curtis a bad temper. When Curtis remembers how he lost his arm in the first place, he seeks out revenge on the culprit, Todd. Ultimately, Todd cut off the demonic arm. Minion Bob (episode 2x01): Tired of the bad food in the Retirement Home, he wished for just one good meal. The side effect here was that once the food was consumed, the ones who ate it stayed hungry and resorted to cannibalism. Minion Bob was eaten by his fellow residents. Leslie (episode 2x02): Desperate to make friends, Leslie uses the book to make some. She grows tendrils that link her to anyone she touches and makes them her friends. Soon, she's ensnared most of the people in school. When they try to get Todd he creates a feud between the so-called friends, resulting in the angry mob tearing Leslie into pieces. Pat Kolinsky (episode 2x03): When he was refused membership of The Gang he used the Book to become a skin changer and disguise himself as others to try and become a member. He succeeded, but soon got found out. He died when he plunged to his death even though Jenny tried to save him, but his skin came off leaving Jenny holding only his skin. Ariel, Crystal and Jasmine (episode 2x04): After Ariel was kicked out of the cheerleading squad for being the weakest link and having noodle-arms she used the Book to become super-muscular. The side effect was that she also grew a moustache. She then also took Crystal and Jasmine and they did the same, and together they were 'The Beast'. All three of them were killed when The Gang set them up against each other and they ripped each others' heads off. Gyna (episode 2x05): Annoyed by how eco-unfriendly Crowley High is she uses the Book to have nature take over the school. As a side effect, all the people in the school turn into cavemen except for Hannah. Gyna turned into a huge tree, and when she tried to consume Hannah for sustenance, she emptied a fire extinguisher that contained asbestos inside the tree, killing Gyna and reversing the spell. Category:Content